


My Fellow

by Minirain



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-广东话 粵語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:00:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27518764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minirain/pseuds/Minirain
Summary: 薩古斯和諾茵仍只是普通同學。由於一次涉及學長的私鬥，諾茵要選擇靠邊站而跟薩古斯並肩作戰…Zechs and Noin are just ordinary classmates not even friends. Because of an illegal fight involving Zechs, Noin chose to stand and fight aside with Zechs.** English version is available at the bottom**
Relationships: Zechs Merquise/Lucrezia Noin
Kudos: 2





	My Fellow

我露洛莉亞‧諾茵習慣被別人包圍。雖然個子小、年紀小，但我知道同學們都喜歡親近我。其中一個原因是因為我成績好。不過當然，這不是最主要的原因。

因為同級另一位學生也是成績斐然之輩，但他卻是著名的獨行俠，那個名叫薩古斯‧馬基斯的男生。我知道他是誰，他是杜魯斯大人的好朋友，大人對這個跟我同年的男孩有很大的期望，很高的評價，這些褒獎使被譽為杜魯斯最得意門生的我覺得好奇。

不過，我確信自己比起這位墨鏡男也亳不遜色。無論是策略試、射擊、急救，甚至是機械工程，我的表現都無懈可擊，薩古斯在學級成績僅次於我，杜魯斯大人曾告訴我，薩古斯在某些方面是個天才，我很快便發現他在駕駛機動戰士方面顯露出優秀的天份。

雖然杜魯斯大人曾拜托我照顧薩古斯‧馬基斯，但這個人正如大人所說，是個陰沉又孤獨的人，我曾嘗試接近他，卻被他拒絕了。自那次以後，除了公事，我已經很少跟他接觸。

公事，是因為我是機動戰士訓練小隊的主席。凡要申請借用機動戰士作練習，都必須得到我的批准。

「主席，我想要借用艾阿里茲作練習。」下課半小時後，薩古斯到學會辦公室借用機體作練習。

其實他未開口我已經知道他的目的。薩古斯‧馬基斯是個勤奮的人，每個月都會利用所有的練習時間，我可記得非常清楚。

「批准，你有三十分鐘的練習時間。」我將准許證交給他，注意到他嘴角有輕微破損。

他回望我，顯意發現我留意到他的嘴角了。他戚起嘴角給我一個冷笑，拋下的一句「這沒甚麼好留意」令我有點尷尬。

鐵定是哈雷路亞學長做的好事。我知道因為上次在練習賽時，薩古斯越級挑戰而取得勝利，使一眾二年級學生深深不憤，尤以被打敗的哈雷路亞學長更是對他有「不共戴天」的憤恨。薩古斯‧馬基斯無論對誰都是那樣的冷淡，態度也是那麼的高傲，被學長教訓是無可避免的事吧。我對他也不抱有同情。

不過話說回來，哈雷路亞學長專門找學弟麻煩，這似乎是他的特性。即使我在馬斯丹特校的支持下成為主席，但我知道他對此仍感到不滿。因為我是個一年級生，也是個女孩子。我討厭因為身為女性而被輕視，但這種身份卻令學長雖有不滿，但表面上仍對我保持同學之間的禮貌。

進入工作狀況才不過十分鐘，辦公室外突然傳來急促的腳步聲，肯定是發生了甚麼事情了吧。

「諾茵，這次不得了了！」是卡加莉，她緊張兮兮的推開門向我跑來，還未跑到我臉前，便叫嚷了出來，「哈雷路亞學長一行三人強行將三部艾阿里茲開走了！」

「開走了？」我很驚訝，我知道哈雷路亞學長一向不依規矩做事，但他們都知道沒有主席的批准而私下開動練習機是違反軍法的，得受軍法處罰。

「是的，突然衝進停機屏，推開了我跟幾個當值的同學，強行開走了幾部練習機！」卡加莉繪聲繪影描述的不止這句，「不過學長下巴跟臉頰都紅紅腫腫的，我幾乎不認得他了。」

甚…麼？下巴跟臉頰都紅紅腫腫…我大概知道發生甚麼事了。練習場裡只有薩古斯‧馬基斯一人。私鬥還張揚得使用機體？他們是想要一同被退學是不？

「我們得去制止他們！」我拉著卡加莉向辦公室跑出。

「要向上級報告嗎？」

「不，讓我先去調停。」我拋下句指令，便將這無能為力的小女孩掉在路上，直奔向機動戰士訓練場！

**********************************

「住手！」幸好來得及！開戰一段時間了，還以為只有替某人「收拾」的份兒。事實上他的狼狽也只比我想像中好一點。

「是妳？」分不清是哪一個，不過肯定不是薩古斯‧馬基斯，「丫頭，快讓開，不要防礙我們！」

甚、甚麼？丫頭？

「立即停手！私鬥是嚴重違規，在我告發你們之前，立即棄械投降！」感覺像警察在勸降一樣。我有點緊張，我從沒試過參加「實戰」，面對眼前四個人，我只希望他們不要真的動真格。

「讓開吧，主席。」這冷淡聲音是那墨鏡男沒錯！聽起來應該沒受傷吧？

「薩古斯同學，你還好嗎？」他是杜魯斯大人的朋友，他拜托我在校內照顧他，我可不想有負所托。

「我沒事。」他明顯沒聽我的勸告，繼續作出攻擊行動，「立即退下吧。」還對我發出命令來著？

我駕駛的艾阿里茲趕到兩幫人的中間，不可以讓這種非法行動繼續下去。

「哈雷路亞學長，未經批准駕駛機動戰士是違規的，請你立即離開。」

「丫頭滾開，受傷了可別哭哭啼啼！」又再叫我丫頭…！我知道哈雷路亞學長是個好戰份子，平常相處沒甚麼，可一坐在機體上就性格大變了！

「妳不需要介入。退下吧。我會自行解決。」冷冷的語氣是墨鏡男沒錯。枉我趕來救他，太可惡了！

「我是為了誰趕過來的呀！」氣死我了！我推動著推進器，直衝向哈雷路亞學長的艾阿里茲。大概他沒注意在旁的我的行動，竟然整個機體被我撞開了。當然，我也稍稍受到了一記震盪。

「妳這丫頭…！」不管是誰在呼喊，我順勢想要再衝向他們其中一人，當然，這次被他們避開了。這種蠻牛一般的做法並不像我的作風，但我似乎沒選擇。眼前四部艾阿里茲都配備了練習用激光槍、電擊棒和小量空彈頭，但我的艾阿里茲上沒有武器，即使是空彈頭也沒有…

在他們避開我的同時間，我回過身來，舉起了激光槍，雖然是裝腔作勢—

「停止，否則我會向你們開火。」

「妳是來真的嗎？。」

「你要不要試試看？」我強裝冷靜，用倔強的聲音道，「受傷了可別哭哭啼啼！」

「死丫頭！」哈雷路亞學長取出了電擊棒向我襲來，看來他並不受騙…！

我避開了他第一次的攻擊，想不到他已經繼續向我追趕。不過很快，薩古斯已經用電擊棒制止了他。

「學長，你就只懂欺負女生嗎？」

怎麼說我也是個優異生，可我現在竟然變成了個負累，這算甚麼嘛！

「教官很快便會發現這場私鬥，你們—」

「閃到一旁去，露洛莉亞‧諾茵！」薩古斯‧馬基斯打斷了我的說話，對我喝令道。我彷彿可從他的聲音聽到一絲的興奮。說不定對他而言，這也是令人愉快的格鬥遊戲？他將我推開，就在我身旁熟練的操作著阿艾里茲，再衝向對方另一部機體。

平常沉默得可以的他竟然變成了一個好戰份子，我感到有點可怕。再這樣下去，事情會變得一發不可收拾。

在我猶疑的同時，哈雷路亞學長向薩古斯連發數炮。薩古斯忙於迴避他的攻擊，速度很明顯加快了。但另兩部機體已經向他同時發動攻勢了。

「薩古斯，注意後面！」我沒有再遲疑，將那虛假的激光槍投擲出去。同時間牢牢的握著控制器，準備到他身邊去支援。

「妳決定為這傢伙站台了是吧？」哈雷路亞學長的聲音很憤怒，我甚至可以猜想他現在的表情，一定像魔鬼一樣可怕。

「第一，你們未得我批准下駕駛艾阿里茲已經違規，我有責任阻止你們；第二，以多欺少，勝之不武，我瞧不起你。」

發表了這段宣言，意味著我要正式跟哈雷路亞學長一行二年級生開戰了。其實這並不是我的預期，但勢成騎虎我別無他選。

屏幕讀取器顯示來自身份不明者的訊息，屏幕前出現了薩古斯的樣子。他沒有說話，可能對我剛才的幫忙感到不可思議…又或者詭異吧。

「聽我指令。」

聽你指令？事實上你們都應聽我的指令立即結束這次無謂的私鬥！我心裡是這樣想沒錯，但手腳不協調地依從著這個男生的命令而行。

「左面的是Alpha，右面是Beta, 你負責應付Alpha，我則兼顧另外兩個，可以嗎？」薩古斯快速的下了指令，並在完成指令後開始了行動。他甚至沒待我回應和給予意見。

不過我也沒時間再多作他想。我邊應付目標Alpha，邊留意著他是否需要支援。哈雷路亞學長也不是省油的燈，但Beta的速度卻明顯跟不上去，他對薩古斯起不了威脅。我感到很奇怪，他的經驗豐富得不像一個一年級生。他的操作和作戰模式深深地吸引我的目光了。

如果只是單對單的對決，我有信心對付Alpha, 即使對方是二年級生。我很快甩開了Alpha然後攻擊它的腿，藉此阻礙它的行動。

就在應付眼前敵人的同時，我忍不住留意我「拍擋」的情況。薩古斯先左閃右避，學長向他連橫發炮。但薩古斯的機體速度是如此的快，沒想到同樣是艾阿里茲，他可以操作得揮灑自如。學長因而偏離目標，錯誤射中了Beta的機體。然後是一陣轟隆聲。

「Yes！」看到此情景，我興奮得叫了出來，卻因一時大意吃了Alpha一記炮彈，連人帶機被轟倒了。

「開心得太早了！留意敵人行動！」我的隊員吶喊、斥責我，我才回過神來，Alpha第二輪攻擊又來了！

薩古斯以最大力量推進，向我的方向推進過來，阻止了他的攻擊。但電擊棒卻在衝撞中掉失了。

我連道歉的時間也沒有，哈雷路亞學長也圍了過來。

「把你的武器給我！」

「如果我有，早就使用了！」

「妳沒帶上武器？」

沒時間跟他爭論了！學長向我們直直衝過來，手上的電擊棒瞄準了薩古斯的背部！

「危險！」我推開他，並以自身的機體蔽護著他，然後硬巴巴的吃了這下攻擊。電擊棒在我機體左手邊滑下，隨即發出一陣串爆炸聲，機件發出陣陣濃煙。我的座席被壓力衝擊，整個人失控般搖晃。瞬間，我從駕駛席前的破碎玻璃中跌出，然後跌落地上。

耳邊傳來連串轟轟聲。我受到了很大的衝擊，整個人都頭昏腦脹，眼冒金星。唯一可以確定的，是我的機體停止了。即使轟然落地，我仍有一點意識，然後感到甚麼東西在接近我。機件爆開，一片片的散落在地面上。我想作出反應，但只感到一陣疼痛和昏沈。

「諾茵！」有人從遠方大叫，我感到一雙手將我抱起，「你怎麼了？還有意識嗎？露洛莉亞‧諾茵？」

「我…沒事…」

漸漸地所有的聲音從耳邊退卻，眼前開始變得暗淡，然後意識也模糊起來。

****************************

醒來的時候已經在醫療室了。軍醫交待了我的傷勢，教官探看過我的情況，當然也把事件處分方法告訴我了。我拿起牀前的小鏡子照了照…果然右邊額頭貼上了厚厚一塊紗布。這個傷口一共縫了五針，醫生說會留下疤痕。

呼，雖然早有受傷的覺悟，但沒想到是因為調停內哄而做成。真是個深刻的教訓啊。

咯咯

門外傳來叩門聲。我應了門，推門進來的人讓我有點驚訝。

「薩古斯‧馬基斯同學…」我放下鏡子不想讓他看到，「聽說你跟那三個人一樣暫時被下了禁足令…」

「我偷偷跑出來了。」他靦腆的朝我笑笑，「我擔心妳的狀況。」

「謝謝。」還以為他很冷漠，似乎不然。

他望著我的額頭，顯然注意到了。從他的眼神就知道，他一定充滿愧疚。

「受到了點衝擊，不過不嚴重。」我試圖淺化身上的傷勢，不想讓他太內疚。我指著額上的傷口，「只是一道小小的傷痕，而且又不在當眼位置。」

他馬上想作出反應，可是卻欲言又止。我知道，大概心裡是說︰女孩子在臉上留有疤痕不好吧。

從參軍首日我已有了受傷的覺誤，當然也包括容貌受損…雖然有點難過，但這小小的傷痕對我而言，也不是那麼要命的存在。起碼，並不如眼前這位高材生那麼介懷就是了。

「幸好傷口在這裡，」我嘗試展露一個笑容，不過額上的傷口還在痛，我想那應該是個慘笑吧，「將瀏海留長一點就可以遮住了。」

他輕輕搖頭，擠出一個苦笑︰「聽杜魯斯說，你是個樂觀又有正義感的女孩，原來是真的。」

啊？杜魯斯大人…原來我在他眼中有這種優點啊？

在我徑自暗暗高興的同時，薩古斯‧馬基斯脫下了他那副萬年墨鏡…！

「謝謝妳，還有…對不起…」

看到他的容貌，我還真嚇了一跳。不是因為他的俊美…(當然，我承認他長得蠻好看，天藍色的眼睛跟那淡金色的頭髮真是相配極了…)而是他竟然在我這個點頭之交面前展露出那副他一直隱藏的臉容。那表示…他信任我？

不過，現在這氣氛算甚麼？肥皂劇的相認過程嗎？教我好不自在啊。

「感謝甚麼抱歉甚麼？」我用一副亳不在乎的態度說著，也有點掩飾著內心的尷尬。看到他那想解釋卻又難以啟齒的表情，我忍不著笑樂了。然後，稍稍收起愉悅的臉容，「事實上，到最後我卻變成你的負累了。我很慚愧。」

我發現了跟薩古斯的駕駛術比起來有一段距離，我低下頭，覺得在這位天才面前，我這所謂的高材生真是一點分量也沒有。

「沒這回事，我感激你來幫忙。」他聲音低沈，但字字鏗鏘，「這不是語帶雙關。事實上，我從沒試過跟人並肩作戰。有同伴的感覺真好…」

當我抬起頭來，剛好跟他雙目交投。沒想到他臉紅了，避開了我的目光。

「你的駕駛技術果然很好，可以指導我嗎？」我笑著打破尷尬的氛圍，並且也是真心的稱讚道，「雖然，我已被革職了，安排練習可能沒從前那樣得心應手…」因為這次事件，我已經被教官革除了飛行小隊主席的職務。雖然我本來不太在乎，不過現在想起來也有點可惜。

「當然，如果，如果妳願意的話。」他向我伸出手。

真奇怪，雖然只是一個簡單的握手動作，但我突然覺得跟這位薩古斯‧馬基斯同學的友誼好像邁進了一大步。看著他清澄的眼睛但深沉的眼神，彷彿隱藏了很多秘密…不打緊，我有預感會跟他成為好朋友，我還有很多時候可以瞭解他呢。

** English version**

Lucrezia Noin, ME, myself is used to being surrounded by others. Although I am short and young, I know that my classmates like to be close to me. One of the reasons is because of my good grades. But of course, this is not the main reason.

It is because another student of the class is also an outstanding student, but he is a famous lone ranger. The boy's name is Zechs Merquise. I know who he is. He is a good friend of Instructor Treize . Instructor Treize has a great expectations for this boy who is the same year as me. He gave his high evaluation to him. These praises make me feel that he is known as the most proud student of Instructor Treize . I am curious. 

However, I am sure that I am not inferior to this boy with sunglasses. Whether it’s strategy testing, shooting, first aid, or even mechanical engineering, my performance is impeccable. Zechs is in second place. Instructor Treize once told me that Zechs is a genius in some aspects. I soon discovered that he showed excellent talent in operating mobile suits.

Instructor Treize asked me to take care of Zechs Merquise. But this guy as he said, was a gloomy and lonely person. I tried to approach him but he refused. Since then, I have rarely contacted him except for official business.

Officially because I am the chairperson of the mobile suit training team. Anyone who wants to apply a MS for practice must get my approval.

"Chairperson, I want to use Aries for practice." Half an hour after the lesson, Zechs went to the office to apply for an MS for practice.

In fact, I already knew his purpose. Zechs Merquise is a hard-working person and uses all his practice time every month. I remembered it very clearly.

"Approved, you have 30 minutes for practising." I handed him the permit and noticed that the corner of his mouth was slightly broken.

He looked back at me and noticed that I noticed the corner of his mouth. He raised the corner of his mouth and gave me a sneer. It looked like "This is nothing to pay attention to" and I felt a little embarrassed.

I believed it should be done by Allelujah Haptism. He was a grade senior than us. I know that because Zechs took a leapfrog challenge in the practice match last time and won. A lot of second-year students were deeply upset, especially for Allelujah. Zechs Merquise is so indifferent to everyone, and his attitude is so arrogant. It is inevitable to be hated by seniors. I have no sympathy for him either.

But having said that, Allelujah Haptism was specifically troubled the junior, which seems to be his characteristic. Even if I became the chairperson with the support of Colonel Mustang, I knew he was still dissatisfied with it. It is because I am a first grader and a girl. I hate being underestimated because of being a woman. This kind of identity makes the seniors dissatisfied, however they still maintain politeness to me.

Only ten minutes after starting my work, there was a sudden rush of footsteps outside the office. Something must have happened.

"Noin, something happened!" It was Cagalli. She opened the door nervously and ran towards me. Before running to me she yelled, "Allelujah Haptism and his group of three drove three Aries away!"

"Drove away?" I was shocked. I knew that Allelujah did not follow the rules, but they all knew that it was against the military law to operate the exercise machine privately without the chairperson's approval. They would be punished by military law.

"Yes, he suddenly rushed into the airport and pushed away me and a few classmates who are on duty. Then he forcibly drove away a few exercise machines!" Cagalli eloquently described more than this, "but I found Allelujah's chin and cheeks are red and swollen, I hardly recognize him anyway."

What...? Chin and cheeks are red and swollen... I probably know what happened. There is only Zechs Merquise in the training ground. Are they going to use MS for illegal private fight? Do they want to be dropped out of school together?

"We have to stop them!" I pulled Cagalli out of the office.

"Do you want to report to an instrutor?"

"No, let me mediate first." I dropped the command, and dropped the helpless little girl on the road, heading straight to the mobile suit training ground!

**********************************  
"Stop!" Fortunately, it was not too late. Their fight has been going on for a while. In fact, Zechs' situation was only a little better than I thought.

"It's you?" I can't tell which one it is, but it's definitely not Zechs Merquise. "Baby girl, get out of the way, don't hinder us!"

What? Baby girl?

"Stop immediately! Private fights are a serious violation. Before I report, all of you have to abandon your weapons and surrender immediately!" It felt like the police were persuading someone to surrender. I was a little nervous. I have never tried to participate in "real battle". Faced with the four people in front of me, I just hoped that they would not really move.

"Get out of the way, Chairperson." The indifferent voice is the boy with sunglasses. He didn't sound injured. Good.

"Merquise, are you okay?" He is a friend of Instrutor Treize. He asked me to take care of him. I don't want to disappoint him.

"I'm fine." He obviously didn't listen to my advice. He continued to attack, "Get back now." He ordered me.

My Aries rushed to the middle of the two gangs, and this illegal fight must not continue.

"Allelujah Haptism, it is illegal to drive a MS without permission. Please leave immediately."

"Go away baby girl, don't cry if you are hurt!" He called me baby girl again! I know that Allelujah is a militant guy. When he sits on the MS, he is eager to fight. 

"You don't need to be involved. Get out now chairperson. I will solve it by myself." The cold tone was from that sunglasses boy. It is in vain that I came to rescue him!

"Who did I come here for?" I was mad. I pushed the thruster and rushed straight towards Allelujah's Aries. Probably he didn't pay attention to my actions so he was knocked away by me. I was of course also received a slight shock.

"You girl...!" No matter who was shouting, I wanted to rush to one of them again. But they already have experience on my action. This blind bravery action is not like my style, but I seem to have no choice. Those four Aries in front of me are equipped with practice laser guns, electric shock sticks and a small amount of empty warheads. But there are no weapons on mine, even the empty warheads...

At the same I turned around and raised the laser gun, although it was pretentious—

"Stop or I will fire at you."

"Are you here for real?"

"Do you want to try it?" I pretended to be calm and said in a stubborn voice, "Don't cry if you are injured!"

"You bitch!" Allelujah took out the electric shock and attacked me. It seems that he was not deceived...!

I avoided his first attack but I didn't expect him to continue chasing me. But soon Zechs had stopped him with a shock.

"Haptism, do you only know how to bully girl?"

I am also an excellent student, but now I have become a burden. What is this!

"The instructor will soon find out about this fight, you guys—"

"Step aside, Lucrezia Noin!" Zechs Merquise interrupted me and shouted. I can hear a hint of excitement in his voice. Maybe for him, this is also a pleasant fighting game? He pushed me away, and skillfully operated Aries right next to me, before rushing to the other side of the opponent's MS.

This silent guy turned into a militant and I felt a little scary. If this continues, things will become out of control.

While I was hesitant, Allelujah Haptism fired several shots at Zechs. Zechs was busy evading his attack, his speed obviously accelerated. But the other two units had already launched an offensive against him at the same time.

"Zechs Merquise, pay attention to the back!" I didn't hesitate anymore and threw the fake laser gun out. At the same time, firmly holding the controller, ready to come to him to support.

"You decided to stand for this guy, right?" Allelujah Haptism's voice was very angry. I can even guess that his current expression must be as scary as the devil.

"First, you have violated the rules by driving MS without my approval. I have a responsibility to stop you. Second, I despise you with the deception."

The announcement of this declaration means that I will officially start a war with Allelujah Haptism's team. In fact, this is not what I expected, but I have no other choice.

The screen displayed a message from an unidentified person, and Zechs appeared on the screen. He didn't speak, maybe he felt weird about my help just now.

"Follow my instructions."

Follow your instructions? In fact, you all should listen to my instructions to end this senseless fight immediately! I thought that in my heart, but uncoordinatedly I followed the boy's orders.

"The one on the left is Alpha, and the one on the right is Beta. You are responsible for dealing with Alpha, and I will take care of the other two, okay?" Zechs gave the order quickly and started to act after completing the order. He didn't even wait for me to respond or give advice.

But I don't have time to think about it anymore. While dealing with Alpha, I watched if he needed support. Allelujah was good at operating the MS, but Beta's speed obviously could not keep up. He could not raise a threat to Zechs. I found it strange that Zechs was not as experienced as a first-year student. His operation and combat mode deeply attracted my attention.

If it's just a one-on-one matchup, I have confidence in dealing with Alpha, even if the opponent is a second-year student. I quickly flung Alpha away and attacked its legs, thereby hindering its movement.

While dealing with the enemy in front of me, I couldn't help but pay attention to my "partner"'s situation. Zechs first dodged from left to right, and the seniors shot at him. But Zechs's MS speed was so fast, I didn't expect that it was also the same Aries. As a result, the senior cadets missed the target and mistakenly shot Beta's MS. Then there was a boom.

"Yes!" I yelled out with excitement and at the same time, I accidentally shoted by Alpha because I was lost the attention to my enemy.

"It's too early to be happy! Pay attention to the enemy's actions!" My teammate shouted and scolded me, and I came back to my senses. Alpha' second round of attacks came again!

Zechs pushed forward with maximum strength to push in my direction to prevent Alpha's attack. But the stunner was lost in the collision.

I didn't even have time to apologize, and Allelujah also gathered around.

"Give me your weapon!"

"If I had, I would have used it!"

"You didn't bring a weapon?"

No time to argue with him. All three senior cadets rushed towards us, the electric shock sword in his hand aimed at Zechs' back!

"Danger!" I pushed him away, and shielded him with my own MS. I stubbornly took the attack. The electric shock sword slid down on the left hand side of my MS. And then there was a series of explosions, and my MS gave out bursts of smoke. My seat was hit by the pressure, and I shook out of control. In an instant, I fell out of the broken glass in front of the seat, and then fell to the ground.

A series of booming sounds came from my ears. I was greatly shocked, and I was dizzy. The only certainty is that my MS has stopped. Even if it crashed, I still had a little awareness, and then I felt someone was approaching me. The machine exploded and scattered pieces on the ground. I wanted to react, but I only felt pain and groggy.

"Noin!" Someone yelled from a distance, and I felt my hands lift me up, "Are you OK? Are you still conscious? Lucrezia Noin?"  
"I... okay..."

Gradually, all the voices receded from the ears, and my eyes began to dim. Everything became blurred.

****************************

I was already in the medical room when I woke up. The doctor confessed my injury. The instructor visited me and of course told me how to deal with the incident. I picked up the small mirror in front of the bed and took a look...There was a thick piece of gauze on my right forehead. A total of five stitches were sewn on this wound, and the doctor said it would leave a scar.

Huh, although I had the consciousness of injury, I didn't expect it to be done because of mediation. What a profound lesson.

There was a knock on the door. I answered it and the person who opened the door surprised me a bit.

"Zechs Merquise..." I put down the mirror and didn't want him to see it, "I heard that you were temporarily grounded, just like those three people..."

"I sneaked out." He smiled at me shyly, "I'm worried about you."

"Thank you." I thought he was cool, but it seemed otherwise.

He looked at my forehead and obviously noticed. From the look in his eyes, he must be full of guilt.

"It was a little shocked, but it's not serious." I tried to say it easily like I don't really care. I just don't want him to feel too guilty. I pointed to the wound on my forehead, "It's just a small scar, and it's not in a prominent place."

He wanted to react immediately, but he stopped talking. I know he probably would think, "It’s not good for girls to have scars on their faces."

From the first day of joining the army, I have mentally preparation I would suffered from injuries. Although it is a bit sad, this small scar is not so terrible to me. At least, not as caring as what he thought.

"Fortunately, the wound is here which is not that visible." I tried to show a smile, but the wound on my forehead was still painful. I thought it should be a tragic smile. "I can cover it by keeping my bangs longer."

He shook his head slightly, "I heard from Treize that you are an optimistic and righteous girl, so it is true."

What? Instrutor Treize praised me with these advantages? 

While I was secretly happy, Zechs Merquise took off his sunglasses...!

"Thank you, and... I'm sorry..."

I was really taken aback when I saw his face. It’s not because of his handsome look... (Of course, I admit he’s pretty good-looking, and his sky-blue eyes match the pale blond hair really well...) but he actually showed his hidden face. That means... he trusts me?

But what is this atmosphere now? The process of recognizing in a soap opera? It makes me so uncomfortable.

"Why do you say sorry?" I said with a nonchalant attitude to concealed my embarrassment. It seems he is not going to explain and express. I couldn't help smiling, "In fact, in the end, I became your burden. I am ashamed."

I found that compared with Zechs' skills, me, so-called the Straight A student should be ashamed.

"No, I appreciate your help." His voice is low, but his words are sonorous, "This is not a pun. In fact, I have never tried to fight side by side. It feels good to have a companion..."

When I raised my head, I just happened to trade with his sight. Unexpectedly, he blushed and avoided my gaze.

"Your skills on operating an MS is really good, can you teach me about this?" I smiled and broke the awkward atmosphere, and also sincerely praised, "Although, I have been dismissed, and scheduling exercises may not be as convenient as before..." Because of this incident, I was removed from the post of chairperson of the MS training team by the instructor. Although I didn't care much at first, it's a pity to think of it now.

"Of course, if you want." He reached out his hand to me.

It's really strange. Although it was just a simple handshake, I suddenly felt that the friendship with Zechs Merquise seemed to have taken a big step forward. Looking at his clear but deep blue eyes, it seems that there are many secrets hidden...It doesn't matter, I have a hunch that I will become good friends with him, and I still have a lot of time to get to know him.


End file.
